Jun Maehara
was the scout of the Nozama Peston Service. After his death at the hands of Dragonfly Amazon he was revived by transplanting Amazon Cells into his corpse. He uses the Amazons Driver to become . Character History Jun is ultimately killed during the exterminators' confrontation with the Dragonfly Amazon, formerly Ryusuke Otaki, attempting to get through to his former comrade only to be mauled by the hungry Amazon. Mortally wounded, Maehara takes solace in that, though fated to die at the hands of one of the beasts, it was Otaki who did so, before he dies. He is later revived and given a third Amazons Driver, allowing him to transform into Amazon Sigma, an Amazon similar in appearance to Amazons Alpha and Omega. He was easily able to overpower Amazon Alpha and Omega at first, even managing to deliver a near-fatal blow through Amazon Omega's torso. However, during their next battle, he was defeated, and was mortally wounded by Mamoru. Forms - Amazon Sigma= Amazon Sigma *'Height': 186.5 cm. *'Weight': 91.9 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.3 t. *'Kicking power': 29.1 t. *'Special Move': Violent Strike Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in the surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch target 1k meter away even if they are in high speed. * : Sigma's fang. Sharp fangs which can easliy chew through steel. * : Sigma's chest. With the Amazon Driver's influence, the Amazonz cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * ：Arm cutter that can give the enemy a severe damage to the internal hub. * ： Boot cutter that can momentary active the cell and enhanced motor function. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * ：A skin that can moderately fasten and stretch the joints and muscles, also can change the hardness of parts of the body to defend the enemie's attack. }} Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Behind the Scenes Portrayal Jun Maehara is portrayed by . As Amazon Sigma, he is portrayed by suit actor . Notes *Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma's appearance is identical to Haruka Mizusawa's driver-less Amazon form, just with a different color scheme and the Amazons Driver. *Jun shares similarities to the Necro-Overs from Kamen Rider W. *Keeping with the trend of Amazonz being references to Ghouls from Tokyo Ghoul, Jun can be considered as an equivalent to the latter series' main protagonist, Ken Kaneki. Both are originally human until a fatal accident force them to become a monster hybrid. However, while an amnesiac Kaneki turns into a member of a police squad, Jun becomes a part of the first phase of Nozama Pharmacy's Amazon soldier plan. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **Episode 1: AMAZONZ **Episode 2: BEAST INSIDE **Episode 9: INTO THE CANNIBAL'S POT References Category:Kamen Rider Amazons Category:Allies Category:Revived Riders Category:Amazon Riders Category:Lizard Monsters Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazonz Category:Rival Category:Villains Category:Good turns evil